


Historia's Fault

by jaeren



Series: Requests by jaeren [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeren/pseuds/jaeren
Summary: This was all Historia’s fault. If only she’d never introduced you to her high-school classmates. If only you’d never fallen into bed withhim.Multiple times over the past year.NSFW tumblr request one-shot for a "soft!Reiner with a breeding kink."
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Series: Requests by jaeren [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124558
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Historia's Fault

_This was all Historia’s fault._ If only she’d never introduced you to her high-school classmates. If only you’d never fallen into bed with _him_. Multiple times over the past year. 

You paced in the bathroom anxiously, which was hard to do given your two room apartment came with the tiniest bathroom to ever exist. You supposed that was the price for living in the city, but still.

Historia, your roommate, stuck her head into the bathroom. “You okay in here?” 

“Clearly not!” you snapped. Then you reeled yourself back in. “Sorry. Fear makes me, er, angry.”

Historia grimaced. “It could also be the hormones.”

“Historia!” you exclaimed. “Please, please, please — don’t curse me like that.” You looked to the pregnancy test even if the timer on your phone still hadn’t rung to let you know it was time.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You couldn’t hold back the expletives. 

“That’s what got you into this mess in the first place,” said Ymir with her drawling voice. You whipped your head to the new voice coming from your living room. You left the bathroom.

Ymir pecked Historia on the lips as a greeting, clearly having just gotten inside using the key Historia had given her, and set down a cake from the bakery near your apartment complex on your coffee table. From the plastic opening, you could tell that it was your favorite.

“What’s this?” you asked, pointing to it.

“Heh,” Ymir said. “Either a celebratory cake or a pick-yourself-up cake.” 

Before you could respond, the timer went off, and you rushed into the bathroom with the speed of a bullet. 

You looked at the test. _Thank all the fucking gods._

You ran out and sped over to Ymir, tackle-hugging her. Ymir hugged you back, albeit slowly in surprise. “So, uh, is this a I-need-consoling-hug or—”

“It’s negative!” you said, moving on to hug Historia, too. The tiny girl hugged you back, squeezing you tightly.

“Celebratory cake!” Historia said, giggling. Ymir snickered, and moved to find utensils in your kitchen.

“Celebratory cake!” you said, pleased beyond measure. You would never miss another day of your birth control pills again. And you could already see Reiner’s reaction: he was so going to laugh at this. 

“Historia’s fault, huh?” Reiner said, craning his neck to the side so you could pepper little, biting kisses. His erection pushed against your panties, and you ached for him to take charge and fuck you as he had time and time before.

You kissed him thoroughly before answering, sucking on his lower lip just before pulling away. “Yeah. It was all a flow of events, starting with Historia introducing us, that led to the pregnancy scare. Thank god it was only a scare.”

“Thank god later. Me first.” You smirked, knowing it was now time. Reiner flipped you over, hazel eyes glimmering. He hovered over you as his hands trailed underneath your underwear, the only clothing article left between the two of you. You shivered as his cold fingers ghosted over the center, before they deftly hooked themselves around the side and pulled them over your legs. 

He kissed you as one hand fisted into your hair, nails scraping your scalp. The other hand played with your clit, knowing just which rhythms would have you wet and willing and wanton for him. You closed your eyes, losing yourself to the feeling of Reiner’s mouth slotting against yours, his fingers masterfully playing you as an instrument to pleasure. You arched your back as all the sensations caused your senses to go into overdrive, only one objective in mind: to be filled up by his thick cock.

Reiner tilted your face up to make you look into his eyes. “Look at me, beautiful.”

You swallowed, licked your lips, and followed his instructions. You stared into their beautiful depths, at the flecks of green and brown interspersed in his eyes, and he stared back at you as if he were equally enchanted by your gaze. He brought his fingers up and pushed them into your mouth. You tasted yourself on his fingertips. You sucked on the tips of his fingers, swirling your tongue over them. He widened your jaw a little bit, opening up your mouth.

“Where do you want me, hmm?” he cooed, softly, deep voice quieting to a gentle growl. “Your mouth, or your cunt?” 

You were at a crossroads: pleasure him, or let him pleasure you? Both were delicious options, but as of right now, you were desperate for one and only one thing.

“I-inside me,” you said, a whisper of need. You turned away from, embarrassed, despite being in a relationship for a year, most of which consisted of discovering his and yours various kinks. 

Reiner chuckled at your embarrassment and removed his fingers from your mouth. He kissed you gently, parting your lips with his tongue as his hand slithered down between the two of you to align himself with your center. You whimpered when you felt the head of his cock slide in, and let out a moan when he finally plunged in fully. 

“Oh, Reiner!” you exclaimed, breathless, squeezing your eyes shut to give into the sensations. “Fuck!” You writhed underneath him as he thrust into you slowly, taking his time to elicit moans out of you.

“Eyes open, Y/N. Let me see those bewitching eyes of yours.” Reiner cupped your face with one hand, stroking your cheek with his thumb. You listened, and slowly opened your eyes, deliriously looking back at him with lidded eyes. 

Reiner hummed happily. “Look at you — you can’t even look straight. How’s it feel to be fucked full, beautiful? How does my cock make you feel?”

You gasped when he hit a sensitive spot inside of you, temporarily clearing any and all thoughts. You felt a buzzing sensation all over your skin, like you were set to explode and Reiner had lit the fuse. You couldn’t get yourself to say anything, lost to the feeling of being taken over the edge— 

“Reiner!” you gasped. “Why’d you stop?” He had paused his movements, settling deep inside of you. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Reiner kissed your shoulder, moving to dot pecks across your collarbones. “Answer.”

You felt like being stubborn, so you said nothing, only purposefully clenching your walls since he was still inside. He hissed at the sensation.

Reiner began to fuck you in earnest again, and you think you think you’ve one this. But again, he saw you reaching the edge and came to a full stop. You groaned, part moan, part annoyance. 

“Reiner, please. You know how you make me feel.” 

“Please what?” His hands curled into your hair again, tugging playfully.

You bit your lip. “Please fuck me. Fill me up.” Some part of you wanted him to cum in you again, despite the risks.

Reiner’s eyes darkened. “With?” He was fishing, and you knew it, but you couldn’t hold back your needy response.

“With your cock — with your cum.” You pulsed your walls around him again

“Fuck!” He yelled, pushing into you with abandon. “Want my kids, huh? Want to keep me forever…”

You can’t stop the feeling of excitement and adrenaline that surges through you. Even if just earlier you had been in full panic mode about this — now all you could think about was the thought of Reiner cumming inside of you.

“Since the day I met you, I’ve been thinking of this, Y/N,” he said, slowing his strokes to painfully push you over. “Thinking of fucking _breeding_ you … your beautiful self, filled with my cum.” 

“Reiner,” you called, urging him to move faster. Your entire body was in overdrive, moving of its own volition to match the man fucking you, tilting your hips higher, clenching your legs tightly around him.

“Alright, then, gorgeous. I’ll give you what you want.” He thrust in savagely once more and that was all it took for you and him to break together, sweaty but satisfied as your respective orgasms took over. 

After, Reiner held you in his arms, kissing you and rubbing gentle circles into the bruising at your hips from him grabbing you too hard. He kissed you deeply once more before saying, “You know, Y/N?”

“What?” You snuggled into him, pressing your cheek into the crook between his neck and shoulder, strands of his blond hair tickling your face. He smelled of sex and his shampoo, something fresh and lemony. 

“If anything, it’s not Historia’s fault. It’s yours, for always asking me to cum inside you.” You knew if you looked up at him right now, he’d have a small yet self-satisfied smirk.

You shook your head. “N-no! I’m not the one with a breeding kink!”

Reiner laughed, and you felt the vibration of the sound against your skin, the shaking of his shoulders against your body. 

“We both do, love,” he said, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “It’s why you’re perfect for me.” You don’t say anything more, content to lay beside Reiner inside his warm embrace. 

“Oh!” you said suddenly, remembering. “You want some celebratory cake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Was almost going to decline this request because I thought I wasn’t experienced with writing smut enough to write this haha but then I was like “why not”? And so this little (I say as it is 1k+ words...) one-shot was born. Please check out my other fics!
> 
> (For those wondering, next up is going to be me editing To Love and To Hate chapters 1-8 to post on Tumblr, an Eren x Reader x Armin request, and then an actual update of TLaTH with chapter 9!)


End file.
